GARCA2012
by Queen Amazing
Summary: After a year of hiatus, the Gakuen Alice Reader's Choice Awards are back for 2012, this time with new hosts and more genres! Want to see your favorite stories and authors win amazing awards? All information necessary is here.
1. It's here

***Hot News***

GARCA2012 is finally here!

Link

VVVVV

www. /forum/Gakuen-Alice-Reader-s-Choice-Awards-2012/127417/

^^ Without the spaces!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello reader, I'm here to promote the official Gakuen Alice Reader's Choice Awards 2012(GARCA2012), which will come soon this February 2013. **

GARCA2012 are finally here to give authors the chance to get acknowledged for their hard work on writing stories for all of us to read. Nominations begin on February 1st until February 20th. The voting period will last from February 21st until March 14th. You'll have plenty of time to decide which fanfiction you'd like to nominate. Winners will be announced the day after the voting polls are closed. Remember to take note that we will be following FFn time zone, which is UTC-8 US PST, so please convert your times! Also, take note that this is GARCA2012, meaning, you're only allowed to nominate stories posted on 2012.

** HOSTS:**

Unknown Pain, TaintedRain, Topaz Tsubasa, and Queen Amazing.

** CATEGORIES:**

*Story of the Year

*Author of the Year

*Best Romance

*Best Angst/Tragedy

*Best Hurt/Comfort

*Best One-shot

*Best Humor

*Best Fluff

*Best Drama

*Best Holiday

*Special Mention

The Special Mention topic is for stories that don't get much recognition, but has contributed positively to the fandom. For this category, both multi-chaptered stories and one-shots can be nominated. Just remember to mention which of the two the story falls under.

Everyone can only nominate five stories for each category. However, you're allowed to go up to twelve nominations for Author of the Year and Story of the Year.

** PRIZES:**

First place – A book cover made by TaintedRain and Queen Amazing

Second place – A banner made by TaintedRain or Queen Amazing

Third place – A banner made by TaintedRain or Queen Amazing

**Help make this a success by mentioning GARCA2012 to your readers and/or on your profile. Promotions will last until February 2013. **

**If you have any more questions unanswered, please let me or any of the hosts mentioned above know. Thank you.**


	3. FAQ

**FAQ**

**Questions/Answers  
**

**Q:** What happened to the other GARCA?  
**A: **Unfortunately, we weren't the ones hosting GARCA2010-2011 so we don't know.

**Q: **Will there be a forum for GARCA2012?  
**A:** Yes! It will be posted on Feb. 1. Keep an eye out for it!

**Q: **Where can we leave **nominations**?  
**A: **There will be a **nomination section for each category** on the **_forums_ for GARCA2012** which will be posted on **Feb. 1**.

**Q: **Can I nominate (Story published before 2012)  
**A: **No you may not. This is GARCA_2012, _meaning, you are only allowed to nominate stories published _on_ **2012**.

**Q:** Can we leave nominations **here**?  
**A: No**. Like I said above, there will be a **section** for **nominations/votes** on the **forums** which will be posted on **Feb. 1**.  
Yes, I will put up the link as soon as it's posted.

**REMINDER:  
****  
**Prizes will be taken place in the forums. Please be respectful to everyone else.  
Remember you may only nominate for five stories in each category but are allowed to suggest up to twelve nominations for Author and Story of the Year!  
If you have any more questions unanswered, please leave them below.

Thank you!


	4. VOTING!

The time has come everyone! Nominations are over and now's your chance to vote for your favorite stories and author! Remember, be fair and vote only once!  
Have fun! :)

*Ushers everyone to the main GARCA2012 forum for the **voting polls***

I cannot post any links because FFn messes it up. :'(

If you have anymore questions unanswered, please don't hesitate to ask any of the hosts!

Thanks!

**Voting starts from February 21 - March 14. We're using the following FFn time, which is UTC-8 US PST.**

The winners will be announced on **March 15**.


	5. Results

The results are in.

Are you nervous?

You should be, because you'll never know who won this or that.

Has your favorite author/story won?

Or are _you_ one of those deserving winners?

Find out on the offical GARCA2012 forum.

:P

**If anyone still has a question or two, don't hesitate to message one of us. **


End file.
